Superman Vs The Hulk Part 1
by FearFactory
Summary: Superman faces against the Hulk.


**(The story takes place in New York City, assuming that is Metropolis like from the Superman movies.)**

**It was a clear and sunny morning over the city of Metropolis once again. From out of all the skyscrapers only one really caught your eyes, the Luthor Corp. building. A Chinook Crane helicopter was heard dimly down at the street below, as it headed toward the building. The helicopter plastered with the Luthor Corp. symbol was carrying a very special payload under it today. Coming to a hover over the landing pad, it lowered the payload onto a small-motorized flatbed, which could be controlled by remote. The scientist holding the wireless remote held down the forward button to go into the docking entrance for the Luthor building.**

**Lois Lane entered the newsroom of the Daily Planet, finding Clark at his desk once again early as usual.**

**"Aren't you ever late? Don't you ever get tired? Every day I arrive you're always here before me. How do you get here so fast, fly?" She gave a slight chuckle to her comment.**

**Clark looked over at her for a second, gazing than smiled. "I leave early?" He said it in a questionable sort of way as if to see if she'd believe him, but it came out of his mouth as if it was a statement.**

**Lois placed her bag beside her desk, gazing over the different papers on her desk. So far the day seemed like it was going to be like any normal one, a day at work with the small articles no one cares about. She hoped she could meet Superman today, once again but of course she hoped not under the role of damsel in distress.**

**It was about 2 o'clock when Ms. Lane had taken a cab to an exclusive story she was told of from a phone call. Paying the driver, she got out and started jogging down West 33rd street, because of the traffic. Heading down toward the location where the story was supposedly moving to, she came to a stop in her tracks. Looking up she saw two Comanche helicopters hovering overhead, firing their 20mm cannons at something. A blur of something large and green seemed to latch onto the skyscraper just above Lois, and the other civilians. The next thing only to be seen by Lois was pieces of the stone building falling down toward her.**

**When Lois had left the Daily Planet, Clark was talking to Chief Perry White. When he returned, to find her gone he had went back to work as usual. After hearing the sound of gunfire with his super hearing, he went over to the window. Glancing around, with no one was looking he jumped out. Quickly turning into his Superman suit, he took off flying over the city streets. Heading uptown toward the commotion, something caught his telescopic eyes. Looking down at an ambulance, he floated down to the spot. Once he landed, he saw them loading Lois into it, unconscious.**

**"Is she going to be alright?" He said with a questionable and exclamatory sound in his voice, to the paramedic. Before quickly scanning over Lois with his X-ray vision to see her condition.**

**"She's in critical condition she got hit, hard..." with that he jumped in the vehicle and closed the door. Superman patted the back door giving them the signal to go.**

**Grinding his teeth, Superman body began to tremor with anger. He thought deeply of the events of what happened to Lois, and how much he loved her. Kicking off the ground, he quickly flew up high above the city. Two F-22 raptor jets quickly flew past him, both quickly flying around him. Watching where they were going, he speeded off after them. Finally Superman spotted the large green mass, it was the Hulk, getting the Hulk in his sights, and he was in mid-jump through the air. Superman quickly flew past the jets now, rearing back his right fist in furry. Heading at supersonic speed, he drove the fist straight into the Hulk's left cheek. Superman could feel Hulk's cheekbone break and face cave in, with the sounds of crushing bone. The Hulk instantly flew backwards, flying over the streets and past the edge of the city, slamming into the East River creating a huge splash of water. Superman quickly flew off after him, and down into the water.**

**People gathered at the seaport railing, separating them from falling into the water from the sidewalk. The ground shook with seismic shocks, the water with every punch looked like explosions happening underneath it. Superman suddenly came shooting outwards from the water against his will, slamming into a city skyscraper. Pieces of the building crumbled around him and feel with him toward the city streets. The Hulk climbed out of the water onto some rocks, his face, healed back to normal. Jumping up and landing on the street, he looked at Superman covered in dust. The Hulk took off running toward Superman, as he was getting to his feet. Superman drenched and covered in soot watched as the Hulk raised both fists in anger high above his 12-foot figure. Superman clasped his hands around the Hulk's wrist as they came down upon him. Sending his left leg into the Hulk's gut, the Hulk doubled over for air. Superman sent a right uppercut, and a left jab into the Hulk's face. Seeing the Hulk only stumble backward he sent a shot of heat vision into the Hulk's chest. The Hulk fell onto the ground, grumbling as he rubbed his chest with his left hand as it healed. Quickly getting back up he jumped high above the buildings, running from Superman.**

**Landing on top of the Empire State Building, the Hulk wrapped his arms around the large antenna on top of it. Once it was grasped he ripped it up out of the concrete and the cables that were attached. As Superman came closer, the Hulk swung it backwards and than slammed it forward into Superman like a bat. Flying backwards through the air, he slowed himself down until he came to a stop. The Hulk released the giant antenna, letting it fall toward the ground below. Superman quickly flew down, catching it with both hands. He continued to move downwards toward the streets from the weight. Landing on his feet softly, he started to slowly fly back up toward the Hulk, increasing speed with every second. Once he was close enough, Superman threw the antenna at the Hulk. Spearing it right through the green giant's stomach. His back exploded outwards with green blood. The force of the throw sent the Hulk on the antenna through the air. Slowly starting to decrease in speed, and travel the antenna slammed into the ground at ground zero.**

**Superman flew over, seeing the damage had tired the Hulk. Slowly lowering onto the ground, he looked up at the fences about three or five stories above him. People huddled around, looking down at the scene. The people stopped thinking of their 9-11 relatives and friends, and just watched the two below. The Hulk slowly lifted his head up, grabbing onto the antenna he started to pull it out of him foot by foot. Once it was fully out he let it drop next to him, the tip fully covered in green blood. Falling to the ground, his stomach started to heal up and yet grow to a height of 15 feet at the same time.**

**The Hulk stood back up, breathing heavily looking down at Superman. His anger started to come back. Both took off running at each other at their own top speeds. Both reared back each other's right fist and sent them into each other's right cheek. Green blood flew from the Hulk's mouth, as did red from Superman's. They both continuously fought like this for hours. People from above gasped, some covered their faces, some people even cried from the continuous relentless fighting.**

**It was now dark, the ground zero bright ballpark like lights came on and lit the almost fight like arena. Superman slid back across the ground finally from a punch. His suit on his chest was almost completely torn apart, only held together from his waistline to left arm. The "S" symbol was almost flapping in the slight wind; the pants were scuffed and ripped in some parts. His boots and not to mention the suit overall had dark patches and dirt marks on it. Superman slowly started to stand back up, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth that trickled downward. He slowly seemed to be swaying left and right like a building does before it collapses. He looked back to the Hulk who was also tired, both covered in one another's and their own blood. Slowly walking back toward each other, they continued to fight each other while blocking each other's hits.**

**Both the Hulk and Superman drained of strength, finally stopped. Their bodies fell forward caving into each other like scissors, Superman leaning on the Hulk and the Hulk leaning on Superman. Each to tired to care or move the Hulk had seemed to start to shrink then. Superman fell sideways onto the ground and had closed his eyes. The Hulk became smaller and smaller till he was back as Bruce Banner. Just as Superman had fallen, so did he. Suddenly all the people watching in person, or receiving the story from any type of media as a whole fell silent. Everything seemed to have come to stop around the world, was this the end...?**


End file.
